User talk:CMONYALL
Hello, leave a message here if you would like a personal answer. I cannot guarantee an immidiate respons, so issues can also be directed towards the other experts here (Ezcry4t3d, Lody44, and ParadijsEiland) or can be discussed in the comments on the appropriate page of this wiki. CMONYALL 19:06, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hi CMONYALL, Question, after the update to day, my island got reset. i lost it all because of an update. What is the best thing I can do? I need some help here. Oh don't have a backup, but then again my phone didnt crash, i just updated my game. thanks in advance, Jonny Jordaan I was wondering about the many fantastic buildings that have been posted on this site, but yet to see them appear in the actual game. They are great- when will they be added to paradise island? Thank you. 15:50, September 9, 2011 (UTC)Whitney Nollau Hi Whitney, Do you mean the pictures that are cut-outs of the game's starting screen? I am not sure why these have been posted, as they are not available in the Android version of Paradise Island. I cannot say if they will ever become available, that is all up to the developer to decide and implement... CMONYALL 17:44, September 9, 2011 (UTC) ---- Hi CMONYALL, I've got a noob question... I've read that, in order to get the special building offers back, i have to delete the databases folder in /data/data/com.seventeenbullets.android.island. But the stupid part is: i can't seem to find this. I have a rooted galaxy s2 and when i plug it onto my computer it showa a lot of maps, but not the one i'm looking for. I also used a root explorer (ES file explorer), bute nope.... So, where to find this /data/data/com.seventeenbullets.android.island? 22:50, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Regards, Rick, Venlo, NL I don't mess with the database files myself, so I can't tell you what you're getting into there, but I believe the problem you're having is that those file managers do not actually obtain superuser permissions, so they can't see the folders you want to modify. The only file manager that I know of that should see those folders is Root Explorer , but it costs $3.99 so I'm not buying it to verify that. Ezcry4t3d 00:54, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Hee Rick, ik gebruik zelf ook ES File Explorer maar voor zover ik weet heeft die geen root? Of het ligt eraan dat mijn telefoon niet geroot is... Maar die eerste map /data zou direct in je home dir moeten zitten. Mocht dit niet zo zijn, dan is je root misschien niet 100%, zodat de systeembestanden alsnog niet toegankelijk zijn. Of je hebt misschien in je pc niet aanstaan dat je hidden files ziet? Ik noem ook maar wat..... CMONYALL 01:50, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Als je telefoon niet geroot is komt zo'n file manager idd niet ver. ik heb de mijne wel geroot, maar desondanks vind ik van paradise island (of seventeenbullets) niets terug op mijn telefoon. Zowel met ES explorer als met m'n pc (ik heb verborgen mappen weergeven altijd aan staan) niets. Waarschijnlijk zit ik dan toch niet in de root van m'n telefoon. Rick 09:06, September 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you for welcoming me.I didnt expect that :) I guess we already talked a few times in the comments where I was sometimes some "Wiki Contributer" and thought that it is about time I put some name next to what I have to say. Thank you for this awesome wiki, it helped me a lot playing the game! One Copy of Each Award Hi, I love the wiki page for Paradise Island, it really helps. One thing that would probably help a lot of frustrated players with the "one copy of each" award is that you have to have the Statue of Liberty to earn it. There is nowhere this is stated, I had to contact the developers to figure out why I hadn't been awarded it. Thanks, 20:30, October 27, 2011 (UTC)Cory C. I was not aware of this. And frankly I find it very strange, as this Statue was only available once, a long time ago. But I will add this to the Special buildings category, thanks! CMONYALL u09:50, October 28, 2011 (UTC) Leaderboards Hi CMONYALL, I was looking around the Paradise Island wikia, and I can't find anything regarding leaderboards. More specifically, the accuracy leaderborad. My question is what is the accuracy leaderboard? What does it measure? How do I improve my accuracy? Thanks, Joseph Hello Joseph, It is true that there is nothing on this wiki about the leaderboards. In my opinion this is the least interesting feature about the game, but of course everybody is free to add a page about this feature to the wiki. What I think accuracy is, is how many times your have collected income right after the $ turned yellow or green. But it might be something completely different... Anyway, since the leaderboards for Paradise Island were mostly populated by cheaters/hackers I have not paid any attention to it anymore. CMONYALL 13:57, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Friends page Cmonyall, Any chance of setting up a friends page on this wiki much like the one on the rock the vegas wiki? I sent you a friend request for PI, lvl 38. Hello, There are no plans for setting up a similar friends page. In Rock the Vegas friends are needed to unlock some key aspects of the game (the regions ao), but that is not the case for Paradise Island. Wikias are for informative purposes and for this game a friends page is not informative. Also, there are a lot of places where to get friends from, like the game's Facebook page or from the Android Markets user feedback and rating part. CMONYALL 10:39, November 8, 2011 (UTC) HI CMONYALL, i just decided to leave the anonymous editing mode to create a subsection in Tips & Tricks for all player who like to play and evtl. win (all awards) the game without spending any real money. I just restarted game after reaching lvl 33 and seeing that i made a few early mistakes which prevent me reaching the final target without real money. Best Regards Friese 15:42, November 16, 2011 (UTC) ... and the Tips&Tricks page is protected, so i can't add the desired content. Can you help ? Friese 15:43, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Is er ook een mogelijkheid om je een pm te sturen? Ik wil niet weer overal geblokkeerd worden voor het vertellen van een exploit... :-) Dat kan alleen als je ingelogd bent. Maar als je het hier op mijn pagina vertelt is het ook een soort pm. Er is btw wel een verschil tussen een exploit vertellen en continue blijven linken naar illegale apps, dus als je alleen dat eerste doet is er niks aan de hand. Laat maar horen dus! Ik heb je een mail gestuurd... Gezien? Nee... Zal eens kijken of ik jou een mail kan sturen, anders moeten we een andere oplossing vinden. Edit: Hij zit in mn map Ongewenst. Heb em dus wel gehad en zal em nu even lezen! ---- 12/6/2011 9:15am I need help with the non special award. I have all the non special buildings built but no award What am i missing? Everything in the house tab and dice tab that is cash i have bought. Along with the wrench tab. I have all bushes/trees/cactus. I even have the totem and oracle along with both defenders and both statues. I keep contacting support but they keep telling me that they cant help because its a secret award. Ryan (outlawprinz1) Hey Ryan, There have been lots of reports lately from people not being able to get the non-special award, special award or master of construction award. The award system has always been a little buggy, causing some awards not to trigger for some people. But update v1.1.12 fixed a lot of these issues. Unfortunately it seems update v1.1.17 and later are again having issues with the awards, maybe even more than before. Speculations about the reasons for this - and the developers saying it is a secret award - have caused us to believe an update in the near future will bring new buildings to the game. It is thought these buildings have already been added towards the awards mentioned above, but because it is not yet possible at this moment to build them it is also impossible to trigger the awards. So, if you are certain you have built every possible building and tree and such but did not get the awards for it, I would suggest waiting for the next updates and hope (a) new buiding(s) are added which will complete the awards for you. CMONYALL 16:24, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Cmonyall, Are all the buildings in your award list for this award up to date? Do I need the travel tent? I have all the buildings that you have listed so I was wondering is it possible you might be missing one in your list? Outlawprinz1 22:01, December 8, 2011 (UTC) I take it you clicked the link in the 'build all special buildings'-award? It is kept up to date (although it does not change regularly), but the thing is that even we do not know exactly what buildings are needed. And the recent secrecy the developers have about these awards does not help it either. CMONYALL 22:14, December 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Your doing an awesome job on this page :D Really helpful in deciding what buildings i want to make can i add u in game? Thnx Thanks! I won't stop you from adding me in-game :p Need to get in contact can you email me at mrkoolfresh121@Aol.com i just wanna ask you some questions :D Hope to see one soon thnx for these posts! Hey Mr Kool Fresh, what is it you want to get in contact for? You know you can ask and say anything here. Well ok, not ANYthing, but still.. :) CMONYALL 11:02, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I did put the details about the 4 new buildings on my private page, just in case that you want to create the building pages with some values. ParadiseGuest 13:32, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Great job, I will make some pages out of it indeed. If not today, then tomorrow :) Btw, are you sure the names of the new buildings are correct the way you put them on the Versions page? CMONYALL 22:19, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Do you need to be an admin to edit comments? Or can anyone do it? If anyone can, would you mind telling me how so when I see spam, I can fix it, lol. There are a couple spams on the awards page this morning, I tried to figure out how to delete them, but I couldn't. I'm grateful you all have kept this wiki spam free and informational. Trying to gleen any info from the facebook page or market reviews is impossible because of all the "add me" on them. OneManBand Hello OneManBand, To edit/remove comments you indeed need to be an admin. I think you can edit your own comments though if you have a wikia account. Besides me there are two other admins (Ezcry and Lody) and we do our best to keep the wiki from spam and friend requests. Like you said, the facebook page and market are already destroyed because of these. There is however always the possibility that some unwanted comments slips through. I will take a look at the Awards page to see if there are any unwanted comments left. Thank you for bringing it to my attention! CMONYALL 16:01, December 23, 2011 (UTC) how to upload odf spreadsheet? Hi, I have a spreadsheet to track the progress of the special events (i.e. thaksgiving, christmas etc). I figure it could be of use to other users. How can I upload it? and can you suggest a best place? Thanks 23:08, December 27, 2011 (UTC)markz Hello Markz, User Ezcry has linked to a spreadsheets of his for use on the Profitability page. This spreadsheets is stored in Google Docs. Maybe this is a decent method for you? Or else you could try to find an online file sharing website which you can than link to? I would suggest you create an account on wikia so you can have a link to it on your profile page. If an event comes up you can post a comment on the respective page. And if your spreadsheet becomes popular we might link to it from a more central place. What do you think of this? CMONYALL 23:33, December 27, 2011 (UTC) I'll give it a try. never used google docs before but I looks like I can copy and paste into it. Thanks 16:52, December 28, 2011 (UTC) markz Will and the confusion about the top level awards, would it be worth, have a page where people could post there island when they get the reward. That way, people can cross check their island off against theirs. If you have enough you could probably compare them to see if there are patterns. Hello Abacus, It is not a bad idea, but I don't think many people can post their island. For example in my case I got the awards months ago, several game versions ago. I know User:ParadiseLover is investigating those awards on his rooted Android tablet. Those results will most probably be used in the table. CMONYALL 18:30, January 1, 2012 (UTC) True - However one guys posted that he got the luxurious award without a few listed items. The good thing about asking people to post something (Image or a list) is that you can compare version. What if the developers added differenent award for different androids or ipads etc? then one proof will only prove on that machine. It is strange that some people are saying they have it all but no award.. I just got my luxurious one.. I didn't need the silver defender.. Is this not built with money anyway which means is should not be "special"? I took an image just encase. Now I am wandering about the "one of each" - How can they make you wait for a one of item coming back? Hi Abacus, I changed my mind on this topic. I created a new page (Tedious awards) where we can discuss and research the requirements for those awards. I hope we can find out what is needed! :) CMONYALL 23:44, January 1, 2012 (UTC) You have unlimited patience answering never ending questions - regardless of how crazy some of them are. OneManBand Yes I usually do. But sometimes you should be able to just taste the sarcasm in my answer ;) CMONYALL 21:51, January 3, 2012 (UTC) should be interesting to hear if anyone else gets it the awards. I have about 50 paistres to spend to try and get it the one of each. but dont want to spend it yet. Not only can you taste the sarcasm, but often see it dripping. It brings me a lot of amusement. But even then, you answer. And many questions, I just can't even bring myself to answer. OnemanBand I have worked in a store for years, so I am used to getting not-so-smart questions on a regular basis ;) Along the line of http://notalwaysright.com. CMONYALL 12:25, January 4, 2012 (UTC) Hi Cmonyall How do you know the jacuzzi is not needed for the Luxuriuos? Did someone get it without the award. I had it on my island but cant remember if I missed it when I put my list up. I dont want to add it now, encase you removed it. Obvioulsy having buildings is not a proof of them being needed.. (apart from your "trigger", last one). You might even find you dont need some of the "obvious" ones. Interesting that I needed the golden defender but it was not needed on Android. Seems there are difference in the systems. What if they are really being sneaky and the difference is not on the systems but maybe random to users. Another theory.. For the one of each.. What if it is not the Liberty statue that is needed but just any "special" offered building. Problem is that buying them costs alot of paistres and it takes a while to build them up. Abacus. Hi Abacus, ParadiseLover is currently doing some research on what is needed for these Tedious awards. He uses a rooted Android tablet for it and I presume he double-checks the requirements per award. As it is currently the case, the Jacuzzi seems not to be required anymore for the Luxurious facilities builder where is used to be required before. I think the main reason is that the Jacuzzi is not really a building but decoration, just like the Oak. This might be different on iOS. ParadiseLover is also trying to find out what is needed for the One of each award, but this takes much longer as he has to wait for all limited offers to become availble everytime. I'm sure he will figure it out soon, but until then there is no definite list of required buildings for this award. CMONYALL 23:45, January 7, 2012 (UTC) Cmonyall Thanks.. I will have a we chat with him also. Thanks for your time in looking after the site. Abacus CMONYALL, was just thinking about the what you said about the jacuzzi. You might be right in saying that it is not needed, however the golden defender is also not a building. It also has no use, but it was the one thing that triggered my award. This suggests that the awards do not just include the actuall buildings. Abacus78 In my opinion the difference is not between the Jacuzzi and the Golden Defender, but between Android and iOS. For Android the Golden Defender seems not to be required, just like the Jacuzzi. But of course the unpredictability of the developers plays a big role in it as well. CMONYALL 00:04, January 9, 2012 (UTC) Hi CMONYALL! Please could you make the sheets for the "icy tower" and the "decorated" house in the category "limited edition structures"? I have no idea how do to it by myself...:-( I will then fill in all known values. thank you, (Drm5580 11:32, January 12, 2012 (UTC)) There you go -> Icy tower and Decorated house :) CMONYALL 12:46, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Hi, i'm new on this wiki and must mention that this is big effort that you guys done here. Maybe I could somehow contribute in this. Because I'm such player that spend money in this game (level 33 with 95% 168 of 176 awards) I noticed throughout this wiki, that there is no info regarding speed money and piastres for building, repearing and demolishing objects. Maybe I'm wrong and this info is irelevant but if it wiki by me it should be here. best regards Dachegeo